


The Halloween Party

by galaxyblueflame



Series: Boyf riends oneshots [6]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Post-Squip, jeremy is such a furry smh, squip squad, toot your horn for slutty costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 02:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12595604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyblueflame/pseuds/galaxyblueflame
Summary: It's been a year after the last disastrous halloween party, now it's just going to be the squip squad. This year will be a whole lot better, and a lot more gayer. Now that is a guarantee.





	The Halloween Party

It has been a year after the squip accident, a year after the last Halloween party. Now, Michael hesitantly stood outside of jakes house for the new Halloween party. This time he was actually invited. Pretty much just the squip squad was invited. 

 

He started second guessing his costume, looking down at it. It had originally started as a joke, to wear a sexy costume. Michael regretted actually going through with it, feeling way too insecure. Why did he think wearing some revealing cat costume was a genius idea?! Sighing, he sucks up enough courage and rings the doorbell. Michael heard some hollering from the other side, before jake finally answered the door.

 

"Thank fuck, I was about to freeze to death!" He whined, hurrying inside. Jake wolf whistled, making Michael roll his eyes.

 

"Looking good mell! Maybe for a certain someone huh??" Jake teased, knowing Michael had a slight crush on a certain someone. (It was Jeremy, big surprise, I know.) Michael sighed, looking around. It seems like everybody but Jeremy and Christine were here, as they were coming together. A pit of jealousy settled deep in his stomach, making him feel guilty for even feeling that way. Everyone else was gathered around in a circle, playing truth or dare.

 

"Don't you look purrfect!!" Jenna called out, smirking, already taking her phone out to snap some pictures. Michael flushed, rolling her eyes and sitting down next to her.

 

"Jen I swear if those photos make me look ugly, I will never speak to you again." He deadpanned, face radiating seriousness. Jenna shoved him lightly, before pulling him into a hug. Ever since the squad became a thing, him and Jenna slowly started becoming really good friends. 

 

"Shut it, you always look paw-sitively a-meow-zing!" Jenna gushed, clearly looking proud of herself. Michael groaned, regretting all of his choices that led him up to actually wearing a sexy cat costume today. He could have gone as a hufflepuff but nooooo!

 

"I will block you so hard right now if you continue those appalling puns." As soon as he saw that smirk on her face, Michael instantly knew where this was going. "No. Jenna I swear to all that is-"

 

"Don't you mean.... aPAWlling!!!" Jenna snorted, rolling on the floor in laughter. Michael groaned, burying his head in his hands, wishing for the gentle cold embrace of death.

 

Brooke's gentle voice broke him out of his spiral of despair and regret. "Hey Michael, truth or dare?" She asked, smiling sweetly. If he didn't know her so well, he would think of her as kind, but he knew that look oh so well. That was a look of secret plotting. One of these were a trap, and Michael couldn't figure out which one.

 

"Truth- waIT NO DARE I CHOOSE DARE!!" He quickly shouted, seeing a matching look on Chloe's face. A sinking feeling in his gut appeared, seeing as their eerily similar smiles didn't decrease but spread wider. What did he just do?

 

"Hmm, let me think....." brook hummed, pretending to ponder. Chloe leaned over to her girlfriend, whispering something in her ear. Brooke giggled, nodding. "I know just the perfect thing!"

 

"And-and what is it...?" Michael mumbled, way more scared than he should be for a game of truth or dare. 

 

"I dare you to kiss the next person to walk through that door." Brooke said, Chloe nodding along. As she said that, a knock rang through the house. The timing was perfect, a bit too perfect.....

 

All Michael could think of was 'Please don't be Jeremy, please don't be Jeremy, please don't be Jeremy!!!' Knowing his luck though, it was him. Of course he looked just as stunning, wearing a pirate outfit. Someone should not look that cute in a party city costume, it's just not fair!!

 

"Well Mell, get to it!" Rich teased, elbowing him. Michael looked at him unimpressed, but rich only waggled his eyebrows. He sighed, slowly getting up. His heart beat fast in his chest, he just hoped nobody else could hear it.

 

"Oh hey mic-" Jeremy trailed off, looking him up and down. 'Fuck.' He thought, seeing the right outfit on Michael. 'Fuck!' Jeremy's mind screamed, seeing the glimpse of a tail and the fluffy cat ears perched up on Michael's head. The costume was doing things to his hormonal brain,  he didn't know where to look. He could feel his face turn bright red, ignoring the giggle from Christine as she knew what was going on. Jeremy always confided in her about his crush on his best friend.

 

"Okay so I apologize for what I am about to do." Michael said, voice wavering. He bit his lip hesitantly, glancing back at the group. They only gave him a thumbs up,  Jenna not so secretly recording.

 

Jeremy's brain was short-circuiting at the lip bite. Michael looking this cute was not good for his poor heart.  
"What do you mean?" He mumbled absentmindedly, still staring at the boys lips.

 

"Just, try not to hate me too much okay?" 

 

"I would never hate you-" his words were cut off as Michael grabbed his shirt and yanked him down. He yelped, eyes widening.

 

Michael shivered, closing his eyes and quickly pressing their lips together. He was terrified what would come next. 'What if he never wants to be friends with me? What if he hates me?? Did I ruin everything?' What caught Michael by surprise was that Jeremy kissed back. 

 

Jeremy overcame his initial shock, reaching up to gently cup michaels face. He pressed back, deepening the kiss. He's been wanting to do this for so long, he wasn't about to ruin this now. Jeremy nipped at michaels bottom lip, asking for entrance.

 

Michael whimpered lightly, hesitantly opening his mouth. His mind became foggy, both of them forgetting where they were. All that mattered were each other, and that they were actually kissing. 

 

Jeremy teased Michael's tongue with his, drawing out soft noises from the boy. His heart felt warm, happy he could actually make this angel in front of him make sounds like that. He never in a million years thought any of this would actually happen. When Michael's hands tangled in Jeremy's hair, he moaner lightly at the tug of it.

 

Someone coughed, making them quickly break apart.  
"You two do know we're still here, right?" Rich asked, looking unimpressed. Jeremy and Michael flushed red, awkwardly chuckling.

 

"Sorry." Jeremy quickly mumbled, not knowing what to do now. He glanced over to Michael, only to see that he was already looking at him. They smiled awkwardly, blush still very evident on their faces.

 

"So about the kiss...." Michael started, fiddling with his tail. "Why'd you kiss back?"

 

Jeremy shrugged, eyes focusing on the tail. 'Not now furry thoughts!'  
"I don't know, because I wanted to?" He said, sounding more like a question.

 

Michael groaned, not getting the answer he wanted.   
"But why did you want to? Do.....do you like me?"

 

Jeremy quickly averted his eyes, looking to the side, before nodding shyly.  
"Yes.... please don't hate me!"

 

"Why would I hate you??" Michael asked, confused. He would never hate Jeremy, if anything he expected Jeremy to hate him! 

 

"Because I kissed you! And I like you, which is wrong because you're my best friend!" He rushed out, frowning. Jeremy looked to the ground, wishing it would swallow him up. He flinched when he felt something touch is hand, only to see Michael tentatively lacing their fingers together.

 

"You do know I kissed you first right?" Jeremy slowly nodded his head, glancing over to Michael. Michael smiled softly, thinking fondly of his dork. "I like you too."

 

Jeremy's eyes widened, lips twitching upwards. "You do?"

 

"Have liked you for a few years." 

 

"So....so does this mean you'll be my riends to my boyf?" Jeremy asked, not knowing what exactly to say. Michael snorted, rolling his eyes.

 

"Yes Jeremy, I'll be your riends if you be my boyf."

 

Rich hollered, clapping his hands.  
"I did that guys!! I made boyf riends!! You see that!! I feel like a proud parent!"


End file.
